1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable extending stand for panel displays, and more particularly to an adjustable extending stand for panel displays that may be implemented on panel displays of various size and style, is convenient and has a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Progression of technology has created various electronic products with multitudes of functions including notebooks, panel displays and smart phones. A panel display may be implemented as a computer monitor, television, digital photo frame, touch panel or the like and is mounted with a stand that supports the weight of the panel display and allows the panel display to be held securely and stably on a determined plane.
However, for panel displays in different sizes or styles, the stand must be designed to the panel display mounted therewith. Otherwise, since the lengths of conventional stands for panel displays are preset, adjusting an angle of the panel display is awkward.